Conventional absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have been constructed with elasticized waistbands. Particular article designs have incorporated a stretchable outer cover composed of an elastomeric web material, such as a stretch bonded laminate which includes a layer of nonwoven fabric. Other conventional designs have included elastomeric or nonelastomeric side panel members connected to the lateral side edges of an outercover composed of a polymer film material, and fasteners and fastening tabs have been connected to the side panels for securing the article on a wearer. The fastener tabs can include mechanical fastening mechanisms, such as the complementary components of a hook-and-loop fastener.
Conventional techniques for forming articles which have fastening systems with panel members, however, have exhibited significant shortcomings when incorporated into high speed manufacturing operations. For example, it has been difficult to provide a technique for reliably and efficiently producing a mechanical fastener tab which is easy to open and is also resistant to undesired, premature opening. As a result, there has been a continued need for an improved manufacturing technique which can more effectively produce an article having a more reliable fastening system.